Dance in the Wind
by Twilight Cherry
Summary: Sakura wanted to dance ever since she was a kid,in memory of her beloved mother.But what would happen when the princess went out of the palace to learn dancing? Don't know who pairing so don't ask. ON HIATUS
1. The Desire of the Princess

**Twi's first CCS fiction! Had thought of writing it since a year ago but over some technical problem with the computer and a very busy year, I only started typing a few days ago. I hope you like it and please review. ^^**

**Dance in the Wind**

**Chapter 1 – The Desire of the Princess**

The steps of a delicate looking girl echo through the hallway although the floor was covered with carpet. She walked down the corridor of a hundreds of rooms and eventually stopped at one. It was the biggest room and the grandest in this corridor, the best according to the girl.

The room was closed, blocked by two humongous mahogany door carved with all kinds of flowers and animals. It was a breathe-taking sight. However, the girl did not seem to be awed by the beauty of the carving. She took a key from the silver chain around her neck and fit it into the padlock which closed the door from the outside world. It opens with ease.

Once the door was opened, the girl went in and locked it from the inside. Slowly, she walked towards a shoe cabinet and took a pair of delicate pale pink shoes. Holding the shoes as if they were the most precious thing in the whole palace, she walked to a magnificent chair carved with cherry blossoms. To her, those shoes were one of the most precious things in her life. She gently slipped on the shoes and tied the ribbons neatly.

Besides her chair, there is two more. One is a two-seater chair carved with nadeshiko flowers mingle with wisteria. They are quite odd together yet very matching. Another chair, made by sandalwood which spread its smell all around the room was carved with peach blossom. There's also another newer looking sofa which is pale blue in colour, not as old and ancient-looking as the magnificent chairs. At one corner of the room, a grand piano stood longing for someone to open its lid and play it. Though the room seems abandon, it is very clean. Not a speck of dust or dirt could be seen anywhere.

The 7 year old girl looked at her shoes. It was still too big for her but it's not really much. Her expressionless face showed a little smile. Despite the looseness, she took a few steps and twirls around the room before taking it off and rubs it clean with a clean cloth. As she continue wiping the shoes until it shines, a few drops of crystal tears fell on her hand. She quietly sobbed.

**Flashback**

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" A young and beautiful woman, not more than 26 asked her daughter.

"I'm dancing in the wind, kaa-san," giggled the barely 4 years old girl answered, as she jumps and turn in the gentle wind, blowing petals of cherry blossoms from the trees around surrounding the girl.

Her mother smiled as she continues watching her girl dancing with the wind. The girl was so graceful even at such young age. The grin on her face was so sweet giving her mother such happiness other people could never have.

'_She'll grow up well…'_

"Come here, sweetheart. Tell me. What do you want to do when you grow up?" Her mother whispered as her daughter cuddles up at her, smelling just like the cherry blossoms around them.

"Do what? I want to be like okaa-san. Dance, draw and sing like you do," the innocent girl says. The child is very much smarter than she was supposed to be.

A smile form on her mother's lips. She bends her head down a kiss the cheek of the little girl before singing a lullaby. The child, exhausted and soothed by the soft singing of her mother fell asleep in the arms of her beloved mother.

**End of Flashback**

The girl in the room dried her tears and replaces the shoes in the cabinet before exiting the room, locking it and look at it for one last time before she go. She ran all the way to the main chamber of the palace hoping the person she wants to meet is there. To here disappointment, he wasn't there but her elder brother end his best friend was there.

"Onii-chan, have you seen otou-san?" the girl asked politely. He smirked at his sister before answering.

"Kaijuu wants to find otou-san? He's at the meeting hall. Should be finishing his meeting by now. Why do you want to know, kaijuu?" teased her brother.

"Touya, don't tease your sister like that," his best friend scolded him gently.

Normally, Touya's sister would be furious and stomp at her brother feet. However, today was different. Before her brother's best friend could finish his sentence to her brother, she had already left in a hurry. Her brother was amazed and surprise for not getting the loud shout of 'I'm not a monster' and a stomp on his feet. He looked as his sister rush out of the chamber without any reaction.

Touya began to notice that her sister had changed a lot ever since their mother left them. She comes back to the palace sometimes but only he could see her. His sister became more and more quiet and the usual happy face slowly was covered with an expressionless face. Luckily, she sometimes still shouts at him for calling her kaijuu.

The girl hurried to the meeting room just in time to see his father's advisor and prime minister coming out. She peeped into the room to check whether if there is anyone else.

"_No one else… My turn..."_

She went into the room quietly and saw her dad on the biggest chair at the end of the long table. She ran up to him.

"Otou-san. I want to learn dancing and drawing. Can I?" pleaded the girl.

"Why, my sweet cherry blossom. Of course you can. You are old enough to master every skill you want. Now, where do you want me to find your tutor? You are better than me in these arts so I'm sure you know where to find one."

"Could I… Could I have it outside the palace in the village? I know there's a great arts school there. I heard it from the maids."

"But…You are a princess. Why would you want to learn outside the palace where you can have anything and learn in private?"

"I do not want anyone to know I learn it. There are too many people going in and out of the palace. You could ask the tutor to organized a private class for me and I could go there as a commoner. No one in the village has seen me before so no one would suspect anything. Please otou-san…"

"Seems like you have planed everything," smiled the king. "Well, it seems quite an idea. Anything else you want to ask? I'll send someone to organized the class for you and pay everything for a year. Is that alright with you, my dear? What's the academy name?"

"Oh thank you so much, otou-san. It's Ryu Academy of All Arts," the girl jumped up to her father and hugs him as tightly as she could; smiling with the usual smile she used to wear before her mother passed away. She released her father and ran out of the room but as soon as she reaches the door her smile dropped into her usual expressionless face again, thinking of her dear mother.

'_Oh Nadeshiko, watch over her. She'll inherit all your talents and beauty. I'm afraid she'll be in danger. Please watch over her from above'_

The king smiled as he recalls the hug and smile from her daughter. It has been so long since he received one of those. He stopped receiving it 3 years ago, when his beloved wife died.

**End of Chapter**

**Well, that's all for chapter 1. I'll update as soon as I can. But this also depends on the number of reviews I get. *Grins evilly* Oh well. Please read and review.**

**Twilight Cherry**


	2. The Stranger Who Dance

**Hello. How nice of you to review for me, ShowCharms. Thank you very much. Although it's only one review, I feel very happy. So to show my gratitude, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you. ^^ . I actually wrote this story for someone I care for very much but this is for you. Sorry for the little changes. I got a little mess up with the title. **

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I don't own CCS (How I wish I did especially Yue, Syaoran and Sakura.)**

**To SnowCharms, who posted this story's first review.**

**Dance in the Wind chapter 2**

**The Stranger Who Dance**

**Syaoran POV**

I'm here in the Kinomoto's kingdom. I sighed heavily before entering a big door with a sign on the top: Ryu Academy of All Arts. Ryu means dragon in Japanese. To me, I prefer calling Uncle Ryu as Uncle Loong. I sighed again as my legs reluctantly walk in the building.

**Flashback**

"Why must I learn it in a village when I can have it here in the palace??!" I growled at my mom.

She had asked me to go to Uncle Loong's Academy of All Arts to learn how to play the piano. You can learn everything there. Anything that is connected to arts. Dancing, singing, martial arts, you name it, he knows it. I had objected the plan ever since my mom started to mention it and it was hold until now. I was just about to forget about it and she mention it again!

"It's for your own good. You should go and see the world outside the palace. It would be useful for you to now how the villagers feel before you rule our own kingdom, my prince," She said with a flat tone. It was so determined; I guess I can't pull it off this time.

"Can't I have it in my own kingdom? Must I go to the Kinomoto's kingdom? I know they are our neighbour but we hardly know each other. It has been almost 3 years we've met them ever since the queen died."

"I have my plans. Loong is way more professional than any of the arts academy around in our kingdom. Anyway, I know there is a princess in the neighboring kingdom. You should go and see her. Think of it."

I know what she is thinking. My marriage. But I'm only 7! She surely thinks so much ahead. I sighed and dragged my legs to the balcony of my room when my mother left. I guess I better pack. I was to go to Uncle's place the day after tomorrow. It'll be quite awhile until I will return to my own kingdom, I gazed at my bed, petting the blanket straight.

**End of Flashback**

Oh well. I'm here. I guess it's better to learn something rather than sitting here doing nothing.

**Normal POV**

"Welcome my nephew, to my arts academy. I hope it is comfortable enough for you to treat this as your home. Your mother said you will be here for awhile," an almost forty man greet the prince, disguise as a commoner.

The amber eyed boy mumble something inaudible and sighed. He respects his uncle very much. His uncle was the most powerful man in the Li kingdom, after his mother. He was to take over his mother's place if she went out. However, he chose to open an academy in the Kinomoto kingdom and spend his lifetime there. When Syaoran asked why, he said he was tired and wanted to lead a peaceful life. His mother let his brother do what he want and provide him with things he need for the academy.

"What did you say?" His uncle was curious to know what his nephew mumbled.

"I would make myself comfortable. Don't you worry, uncle."

"Well, I hope you would and also like you to know that arts aren't that bad. It's fun and has a lot of meanings to everyone. Especially music." smiled the man putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Syaoran relaxes and smiled a little as he felt the comforting hand on his shoulder.

'_I'll try my best to like it and to master it, mother. Don't you worry,' _he said, deep in his heart.

"Master Ryu, there's someone looking for you," someone shouted nearby.

"There goes my call. I'm sorry I can't bring you to your room. Yumi, would mind to escort my nephew to his room?" Syaoran's uncle asked his apprentice. He nods in return and pulled the amber-eyed boy to his room.

"Thank you very much," the little wolf muttered when he reached his room. It's a big one but not as big as his room in the palace. It's beautifully furnished with a very comfortable sofa, a tea table and a grand piano, reflecting the sunlight coming in from the open door.

There are two more doors. He opened one of them to find a big bathroom filled with one bath tub that could fit two persons, a toilet bowl and a unique sink. There's another door connected to another room.

'_Most probably connected to my room.'_

He opened the door from the hall and found himself in a dimly lit bedroom. A king size bed sat in a corner, a dressing table with his comb and a huge mirror, a wardrobe filled with his shirts and pants. There's also a suit for formal occasion.

'_Formal occasion? Like those ballroom dancing dinner? Must I attend them with uncle?' _The boy wondered.

He slumped himself on the bed, looking at the carving on the ceiling. There's the carving of all of the arts. A carving of a piano player performing on a stage, dancers dancing gracefully, peoples using martial arts to defend their selves and a group of child drawing the scenery of nature and so many more. It looked so real that Syaoran thought he was one of the listeners, listening to the piano playing. Slowly the music in his head drove him to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, he woke up to find a shirt and pants laid out for him on his room's dressing chair. A note fell out as he picked up his shirt.

'_Syaoran,_

_I'm teaching the whole day so I will not be with you today. Your class begins tomorrow at 9 o'clock with me in the music room. As for today, you can go for a little tour around the academy or in the village. It's up to you. You can also practice a little for your lesson tomorrow. Use the piano in your room. I was noted that you have learnt the basic in the palace before you came. I will not join you for lunch but I will eat with you during dinner. Have a nice day._

_Uncle Loong.'_

He dressed quickly and went to his hall. A plate of cookies, a loaf of bread and a saucer of strawberry jam was on his tea table. There is also a jug of milk. He stuff two cookies in his mouth and drank a gulp on milk poured into a glass. He cut himself a slice of bread and put it in his pocket and went out.

'_Where should I go first?'_

As he closed his little house's door, he turned to his right and walked along the corridors of rooms with little windows at the door for people to look in. The first room was labeled 'Music Room'. A grand piano, similar to the one in his room was the only thing in this room. There was no one in the room. Syaoran walked on.

He passed a lot of rooms. Some look more like halls than room. Those are used for dancing and aerobics stuff. He turned into a small lane and found himself in a large field divided into a few section. There's an archery field and a riding field. He looked over to the stables and continued his little tour.

'_Seems like there's not only arts. There's a basketball court and a football field.' _The boy smiled and continued walking.

Soon, he came to a narrow walkway. He continued walking until the corridor slowly widens. There's no room here but there's music from the piano coming nearby. He quickens his pace until he came to the end of the corridor. There's a big door carved with graceful dancing women and the window was closed by a sky blue curtain. The window's platform was decorated with a pair of pink ballet shoes.

Syaoran was very curious to find out what is inside and why must the curtain be closed so tightly while the other rooms are open for everyone. He gently tugged at the window and found that it was not tightly locked. He climbed up the platform quietly. Once he's up, he slowly closed the window and pulled the curtain back a little for him to see what is in the room. The place in the window was more than enough for him to sit there comfortably while he watches.

It's a big room with a grand piano and wooden floor for dancing. Syaoran saw his uncle playing the piano while a little girl, no more than 7, dancing according to the music. She looked so gentle and moved so gracefully. Syaoran was stunned by her beauty and her emerald eyes. He sat at the window side, watching the girl dance.

If anyone passes the corridor, they would have seen Syaoran sitting at the window sill, looking in but the room is located in such a hidden place, Syaoran was sure no one would know how to come. He watches the girl dance until the class end. When the both of them went out of the room, Syaoran quickly slipped into the room before they pass the window. The room was very dark as his uncle had switch off the lights.

The amber eyes sparkle in darkness while he slowly found his way to the light switches. Confident that no one was around, he turn on a light. The room was indeed magnificent. The wooden floor shines as if they were polished everyday yet not slippery. A sleek black bar attached to the wall for dancing. He had seen his sisters dancing by placing their hand on the bar and bending their knees with their other hand rises and drop as their instructor teach them. It's a dance they called ballet.

As he continues exploring the room, he found a little place very well hidden. People in the room could not see this place but he could see everything happening in the room. Syaoran decided to come earlier next time to hide there and watch the girl.

The girl…

'_Who is that girl? Must be from some rich family to have private lessons… She looks sad.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I think that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Onegai!! Critics are accepted but please don't be too mean. ^^**

**Twilight Cherry**


	3. The Beautiful Voice and Skilled Pianist

**Konichiwa minna. I'm not really well these few weeks. Land myself into humongous heaps of homework and rushing to finish them. The hill doesn't seem to decrease but I'm real stress out so perhaps a little let out would be nice. ^_^ I'm a little wheezy today so don't mind if it's not really good. (I don't even know if my works in the past chapters are good.) Please Read & Review!! **

**A little notes to my reviewer.**

**sparkle00: You really like it?? Thank you so much!**

**HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7: Would you like an S&S fiction? To be honest I don't really have a pairing in my mind yet but we'll see. ^^**

**ffgirl-07: I'll try my best but you have to forgive me if I don't update for a week or two. Just don't kill me if I didn't update it for a month.**

**SnowCharms: Thanks for reviewing again! Hontoni arigatou!! It won't stay 7 forever. I'll make time flies. Hehehe…**

**animeboy-12: Thank you. ^^ I hope you will keep on reading too.**

**Sakura-Sweets: Kawaii neh?? If I make it a different couple will it be kawaii, I wonder… Thank you for adding this story into your favorites.**

**Dance in the Wind chapter 3**

**The Beautiful Voice and Skilled Pianist**

**Tomoyo POV**

I was bored. Who wouldn't if they are in this huge room with no one but furniture to accompany you? By the way, I'm at this simple cottage. It is simple but it is the biggest in the whole village. It is too big for 2 seven year old girl and 3 servants.

I sighed and went to my personal closet. I withdrew the smallest key from my big bunch of keys and opened the inner most drawer. Not even my cousin whom I am so fond of knows what it is in here. I gazed at the opened drawer and took the thing that occupied the drawer. Its smooth surface was very nice to feel. I could see the contras between the material and my hand. It's a deep pink dress I sew, so deep that it almost looked as if it was red but you could tell it's definitely pink.

I smiled as I remembered why I made this dress.

**Flashback**

"Sakura-hime!!" a fair little girl shouted to a slightly darker girl.

"Tomoyo-chan! How many times must I tell you not to call me princess? You are my cousin! Even in front of my otou-san you do not need to call me princess," the darker girl replied slightly annoyed.

"But it's just so cute," she giggled.

The little girl with fair skin and dark blue hair that is so dark until it looks like black received a loud sighed from her cousin. Although her hair was so dark, it was so well cared that it could reflect the sun rays.

"Well, if that's your wish, Sakura-chan," she smiled.

Sakura smiled with her emerald eyes sparkling. She doesn't really like people to call her princess. She even asked the servants to call her Sakura but they dare not. It was not a name they could call freely even if it's an order from the princess. Only the king could allow that.

"Sakura-chan, can I make you a dress when I learn how to? Can I? Can I??" the raven colored hair girl asked eagerly.

A sweat fell with a little nod while she watch the over-excited girl ran into the palace shouting for the royal seamstress, pleading the confused woman to teach her how to sew. The princess stood in the sewing room watching them sew with a broad grin.

**End of flashback**

'_I miss that smile.'_

This dress was the very first one I made for her with the help of Mai-san, the seamstress. It was so beautiful on her. I remembered well when she first wore it. She was smiling so happily. There was never another dress I made for her which made her smiled like that. I neatly fold it and put it back into the drawer, deep inside. This dress won't fit her anymore but it's good for remembrance.

I locked the closet and went outside the cottage walking slowly to the academy where she requested her classes to be. The academy is just a stone's throw away from the cottage so I do not need to take the carriage there. No one around here knows she's the princess but me. They see Sakura-chan as a wealthy family's daughter sent here to learn. The king had also arranged a private singing class for me too. However, I always request the tutor to let me join the group singing. He refused at first but gave in later so now, I'm going for a group singing class but there's part where I have to sing as a solo person too.

I sometimes watch Sakura-chan's dance classes. I planned to watch her as her class doesn't end in another hour or so. She had mastered it quickly although she had just started not long. It's in her blood. Her mother was a great dancer. She also does well in singing and playing the piano but was really clumsy in outdoor sports. Sakura-chan, however, inherit also her father's sport spirit, so she was really a perfect girl. She has only started dancing about three months ago but she had advance so quickly that the tutor started giving her more complicated steps.

As I passed the corridor of the music room, I suddenly felt the urge to go in. It was empty yet the lights are on. Perhaps there is someone concealed behind the huge piano. I went in quietly and toured the room but found nothing. There's this little stage especially for us to sing during a competition or just practice. The piano was situated a little behind the stage so if the singer on the stage wants to look at the pianist, she or he would have to turn around with their back facing the audience.

I suddenly felt like singing and thought about the song the tutor taught us yesterday. It was a song that mother always sang when I was little. Now, she's traveling the world. I haven't seen her for quite sometimes, around 3 years ever since aunt died. Her departure changed a lot to this kingdom and its people. Even if mom is at the opposite side of the world, she would always send souvenirs and letters back quite often. I've send her a letter last week when she said that she is going to stay at London for about three months.

I walked to the middle of the little platform and faced the imaginary audience. I took in a deep breathe and calm myself. I shut my eyes and sang:

_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi _

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro _

_Nemurenu yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Wataru kaze to issho ni _

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo _

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku_

_Tooi gin no tsuki _

_Yuube yume de saite 'ta_

_Nobara to onaji iro _

I was surprised to hear the piano's keys running to accompany my singing. I continue without opening my eyes, listening to the music that accompanied my singing so well.

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte _

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

I slowly opened my eyes and walked down the platform to piano. Behind the piano, a boy with midnight blue eyes and hair with round glasses greet her with a smile.

**Eriol POV**

I saw this girl singing alone with eyes shut in the music room. Somehow, my feet just walked themselves in their usual noiseless walk to the piano. I brought my hands up to play the piano and smiled to myself when I saw the girl jerked a little. She must be shocked to hear me playing.

When I played the very last note for the song, I saw her walking towards me. I look straight into her deep violet eyes and smiled. I stood and bow.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," I tried to tell her in my best manners but I could hear a little stammer in a between.

"Daidouji Tomoyo," She quickly squeaked with a little bow.

I could tell she's still a little frightened. I sat at the piano seat and made some hand gesture to seat beside me. I saw the violet eyes grew wide with confusion and a little fright.

"Can I be your friend?" I asked politely with a smile.

She calmed down and returned my smile with a little nod and a shy grin. I asked her to seat beside me and she came. I had my hands on the white and black keys of the grand piano.

"Would you mind if I ask you to sing the song again with me, Daidouji-san?"

"My pleasure, Hiiragizawa-kun. You play the piano very well." She certainly has a sweet voice. My fingers ran along the piano while the most beautiful voice I've ever heard duet with me.

**Normal POV**

The two fair children's friendship grew quickly. Soon, they were sitting on the stage's stairs telling each other about themselves. They told everything except for their true identity.

"I'm here with my cousin. My aunt thinks that with my help, my cousin will learn to play the piano easier. I live in one of the big rooms next to my cousin's. Could you tell me more about the village, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I don't know much either. I'm also here with my cousin. She's taking dancing classes everyday while I'm taking singing class. We came here only a few months ago. We live in the big house outside the academy so feel free to visit us. I hope to be able to sing with you again, Eriol-kun. I have to go now. Nice meeting you." The girl grinned happily and wave to her new but so close friend.

"We'll meet during your singing classes again, I'm sure," the reply reached the girl just before she exited the room. She wave him a goodbye with an I'll-look-forward-to-it expression.

Tomoyo skipped along the corridor to where her cousin's class is held. She knocked lightly and entered the big room before retiring to a little corner of the room, watching her cousin dance. She would be finishing class soon and they'll walk home together. But just before they went out, she saw a glimpse of a boy behind the curtains in another corner.

"Must be my imagination," she whispered to herself. She ran to catch up with her cousin and head for home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**That's it for chapter three. I really hoped you guys liked it. I am more than happy to update now I have the idea of writing. I hope you guys find it interesting. If it's not interesting enough, please bear it with me until the next chapter which I hope will be interesting enough.**

**Twilight Cherry.**


	4. The Forbidden Circle

**Hello everyone. Chapter four is here already! Are you guys happy? I'm not really though. Although I have tons of hits, they never seem to leave a review except for a few of you which I'm very much grateful to. Perhaps they do not like my story? If really then please tell me where I can improve in. ^^**

**Here's a little thanks from me to my kind reviewers.**

**sparkle00****: Thanks for reviewing again. I hope you keep on reading. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible.**

**Sakura-Sweets****: Thank you. You really think it's good??**

**SnowCharms****: Which couple's relationship?? Syaoran and Sakura? Or is it Eriol or Tomoyo? But remember, I am the author here and I can make the pairing different you know!**

**HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7****: Oh it's not going to be little forever. If it's going to be little forever, then I could see a millions of chapters waiting to be written. I certainly don't want that. ^^**

**A little belated Happy Valentine's Day wish from Cherry and for those who celebrates Chinese New Year; hope the pig year brings you good health and good wealth! (Oink Oink)**

**Note that Touya and Yukito are 4 years older than Sakura. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura are of the same age.**

**Dance in the Wind chapter 4**

**The Forbidden Circle**

**Normal POV**

Dancing for five years for a normal person is easily mastered by the princess of the Kinomoto kingdom in just three short years. The little girl who has her classes hidden away in the remote part of the Ryu Academy is now reaching her tenth birthday. No one in the village area knows she is the princess yet but she happily enjoyed the normal life of a commoner. She still doesn't talk much and hardly ever smile but Tomoyo noticed that her beloved cousin certainly looks healthier than the time she first came to the academy.

The little wolf of the Li kingdom has also greatly improved over his classes. He loves wandering around the Academy watching others doing their classes and entered the martial arts class a year later. He had begged hard and long for his mother's permission. Thanks to Eriol who helped him improve his piano lessons, his mother let him join the class as his eighth years old birthday present.

Talking about Eriol, Tomoyo had grown so fond of him and him her that they would meet every day without failed. Sakura and Syaoran never join them but certainly have heard a lot about each other from their cousins. Although Eriol had told Syaoran that Tomoyo has a cousin who takes private dancing classes, Syaoran never figured out that the cousin of Tomoyo is the girl who dances so gracefully, the girl that he always watch during her classes.

The king often sends shirts, accessories and all kind of things for his daughter and his niece. He will also send a letter every fortnight. The letter usually contains a few pieces of papers, one from her father, another from her brother, one from Yukito-san, her brother's best friend and a few from the maids who used to serve her. When one of the girls' birthday nears, the king would send a variety of presents but they are always different. Tomoyo's presents normally consist of sewing materials and for her tenth birthday which is earlier than Sakura's, she received a sewing machine. Sakura's presents however are mostly connected to the beauty of arts. Dancing, playing the piano, singing, drawing, riding, and others.

For her tenth birthday, she was surprised to see five totally amazing presents along with others sent by her father. The first present was a silk kimono, embroidered with a delicate hand work of cherry blossoms flower. The next was a pretty hair ornament which is also a cherry blossom flower. It matches her kimono perfectly. The third present was a pair of soft ballet shoes. Sakura had replied her father's letter saying that her shoes are growing too small for her.

**Sakura POV**

I was shocked when the forth and fifth present came. It came together unlikely the others which come one by one once every two days. I had class that particular day and it was in the morning. It was ways past noon before I get to see my present. Tomoyo smiled happily at me as I entered the house. I thought of taking a bath before looking at my presents but she pulled me out of the house through the backdoor before I've even laid a finger on anything at home.

'_Why is she taking me to the stables? Do I need to go out and take the present in myself?' _I wondered.

My eyes nearly pooped out of their sockets when I saw the gift.

At the back of our house, there is a big green field where I always lie and watch the stars and moon at night and watch the birds fly by during the day. Today, however, my eyes were not fixed on the sky but what is in the big field. I easily spot my present.

It was a milk white horse with an orange cat on its back. The horse was grazing quietly and did not even look up when I neared him. I knew it sensed my presence but remain grazing without looking up. I laid my hand on its white mane and stroke it's beautifully managed mane. It was very long like all the wild horses but it is well kept. I was amazed to see a horse white such features. It was completely white from its nuzzle to the tip of his tail.

I went to his back and scratch the cat's ear which was looking at me while I stared at the horse. It gave a loud purr and jumped down the horse's back. The horse finally looked up and I noticed that its eyes were gray.

"They are yours." Tomoyo broke the silence.

I made not reply but just continue stroking the horse. Mine… My very own horse. I've always wanted a horse. I never thought that it would be so magnificent.

"They do not have names so it's up to you to name them. Both are males and uncle said you can go anywhere with them." Tomoyo hand me a letter which came along with the presents.

"Anywhere huh?" I mumbled as I read the letter. That's good. They are going to make a big stable in a day or two for Angel. Yes, I will name the horse Angel because it's as white and pure as the angels. So for this two day, Angel has to sleep in the field?

'_Poor Angel has to sleep out… Don't worry dear. I'll try to make up for it,'_ I thought in my mind.

**Two days later…**

"There. Your new home is ready." I whispered to the ears of my horse. I walked him to the stables door and went to the loose box. There are a few more boxes for the other horses but of course they have their own stable at the other side of the house. So, this stable is now only for me and Angel.

I went into the box and lay it with a thick layer of hay and fill the water and feed bucket. Then I lead Angel in with Cookie the orange cat tailing behind. I immediately picked up a brush and brush Angel's mane making it even brighter than before.

Then I noticed that along everything dad sent, he forgotten the riding equipments. I pat my horse and went out alone to buy them.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Takumi, did you hear that the forbidden circle had been glowing lately?" a lady in forties asked the fruit seller.

"Is it true? I've heard it from Kana too. The forbidden circle is a mystery. Now what's happening to it, I wonder…" Sakura heard Takumi mumbled to himself.

"What is the forbidden circle?" Sakura asked the two surprised peoples.

"Oh it's you. You have been here for three years and no one ever told you about the forbidden circle?" The woman asked.

The emerald eyed girl shook her head.

"I'll tell you then. The forbidden circle is a kind of force field in the forest behind your house. People had tried to enter the forbidden circle but none ever succeed. It's like a glass separating the forest and the area in the circle. People had tried to walk around it with a thread and found out that it's a circle. It took the first man about a month to walk around the circle and he had used many yarns of wool. He nearly died as the circle goes deep in the forest." Takumi explained to the confused girl.

"And now, for the last few nights, it had been glowing in a light white colour instead of the transparent colour it had always been. That's what most of the woodcutters saw. Some of the scientist said that there is a cherry blossom tree in the middle of this circle but they never know what is inside the circle. Rumors said that only the chosen one could enter and break the spell. However, not many people ever tried to enter because no one knows what's in there." The women explained.

"Thank you," Sakura walked back home thinking of the forbidden circle. She had certainly heard it before but doesn't seem to remember.

She went immediately to Angel's stable and find that the things that she ordered just an hour ago had already reached and the servants must have brought them to the door of the stables. The servants never ever dared to enter any of Sakura's territory without asking her permission except for Tomoyo but then, she is not a servant.

She brought the things into the stable and sat near Angel in the loose box. Cookie cuddle up to her while she absent-mindedly scratched the cat's ears again. The night grew darker and slowly darkness crept over. She did not notice that it was pass dinner time as she tried to remember about the forbidden circle.

'_Where have I heard about it before?'_ That question kept asking her. She lay down on the hay and within minutes she was asleep.

**Well, that's all folks. I hoped you like it. I wonder where she had heard it before. Read on if you want to know. ^^**

**Twilight Cherry.**


	5. The Dream and the Mysterious Voice

**Reupload. Yeah, I know I haven't been updating this story for donkey years but I will get back to work soon enough!**

**To my reviewers:**

**SnowCharms**** : Nah. I have other plans for them. Read on. I presume they will appear this chapter.**

**HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7**** : She, the Chosen One? Hmmm… Can be considerate but why do you say so, I really want to know.**

**sparkle00**** : I don't know why too. Perhaps they find my story boring or perhaps I always update when everyone is sleeping. But anyway, thanks for encouraging me.**

**Dance in the Wind chapter 5**

**The Dream and the Mysterious Voice**

**Normal POV**

As she slept in the stables with Angel and Cookie by her side, the stables door opened smoothly without a sound. A silk blanket, dark blue with stars, moons and suns patterns was laid gently on Sakura by her cousin. Angel looked at her with a large grey eye. He received a gentle pat and the girl left quietly into the house.

After Tomoyo entered the house and all the light were switched off, Angel looked up to the sky. It was a clear night. The wind was blowing and tugging at his long mane playfully but gently. The stars were twinkling brightly around the moon. The moon was almost full, perhaps another five more days until it is perfectly round. Angel then dipped his head back down and looked at his new mistress.

The horse blew off his mistress's forehead bangs and brushed his muzzle across her bare forehead gently. A silvery line appeared on her forehead and glowed until it became a pure white line. Sakura turned over to her side, lips moving but no words came out. Cookie, who was watching the whole process sat at her mistress's side, eyes glowing brightly.

**Sakura POV**

**Dream**

"_Where am I?" _My voice was echoed and trailed away as I look around. My eyes became wet as I realized where I was. I was back in the palace, 6 years ago. I saw my mother laid on the bed, her life measure in minutes and a younger me at her side. My brother, almost 8 and my father was standing beside the younger me.

"_I'm going… away soon… my dear cherry blossoms…" _I heard my mother told the younger me.

"_No kaa-san… You can't leave me. You are not going to die. No! No! No!" _The younger me said, shaking her head. Her eyes were red and swollen. I remembered I had cried for three days when my father told me my mother was going to die soon.

"_Touya…Fujitaka… Could you leave us for awhile?"_

"_But…"_ I heard my brother protest. He was cut off when he saw my mother's pleading look. My father rest his hand on my brother's shoulder and went out together.

"_Sakura…Sakura, look at me…" _ My mother raised her weak hand and wiped off the tears on the younger me face. She looked at mother, sniffing.

"_Come nearer Sakura… Listen… When you are ten, enter the Forbidden Circle…The sun and the moon will lead you…Now, I'm tired…" _With that, my mother released her last breathe.

"_Kaa-san!!!" _The younger me clutched my mother's hand tightly as my father and brother rushed in.

…………………

"Kaa-san!" I jerked awake only to see Angel and Cookie looking at me. They gathered and rubbed against me. Cookie licked my wet face. Now I remembered about the Forbidden Circle. It was my mother's last words….

I mentally scolded myself for forgetting about the Forbidden Circle and wiped my tears dry. I stood and the felt a silk material slid off. It was my blanket. Tomoyo must have brought them to the stables. And what do the sun and the moon have to do with it? Why must I enter the Forbidden Circle? I remember now that my mission for coming out from the palace. It was to learn arts and to find out more about the Forbidden Circle. But I was too into dancing until I have totally forgotten about it.

My birthday's is just five days away… That's when the full moon is. Tomorrow, I'll go explore the Forbidden Circle. I slowly walked back to the house after wishing my Angel and Cookie goodnight, thinking about what the sun and moon has to do with entering the circle. Perhaps they act as the key to unlock the spell around it…

**Normal POV**

**The Next Day**

It was a clear sunny day and the girls were walking to their class. As they met a midnight dark blue hair boy with spectacles, Tomoyo ran ahead to greet him. She then motion to her cousin to come over.

"Sakura-chan, this is Eriol-kun. The friend I always hang out with." Tomoyo happily introduced her to Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol at your service," the boy greets Sakura with a bow.

"Thank you. I'm Sakura. I do not wish to be called by my family name so you need not know. Nice meeting you, Hiiragizawa-san. Thank you for taking care of my cousin all this while," she replied with a little curtsy.

"Please, I do not wish to be called by my family name neither. Eriol would do. Tomoyo-chan did not need caring but she certainly makes a good companion." Eriol gave Sakura one of his most polite smiles.

"Then, Eriol-kun, till we meet again. I have to attend my class." Sakura ran off after another curtsy.

"Your cousin sure seems sad. Is she always like that?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"No until her mother passed away. That was about 6 years ago and ever since then, she hardly smiles. She used to be so lively, full of energy and everyone she meets no matter how sad they are, she always had a way to cheer them up." Tomoyo said with a sad smile. Eriol put a comforting hand on Tomoyo's shoulder and went to their class.

"Maybe she would return back to own self someday. Don't worry." said Eriol.

That day, Sakura's class ended later than usual and by the time she reached home, the sky was already to darken. However she was determined to explore the forest where the Forbidden Circle is. She rushed home and quickly ate her dinner. Tomoyo noticed her cousin's weird attitude and asked her whether she was going somewhere.

"Going for a walk with Angel. Don't worry. I'll be fine." was the brief reply and the girl ran out to the stables. She saddled Angel and mounted him. Cookie jumped up and landed in the saddle. Sakura didn't take much space so there was still ample space. Soon, they were trotting down the field and into the forest. A strange wind blew at Sakura's bangs and enveloped the girl with a light scent of cherry blossoms. Sakura didn't know where to go so she let Angel guide. The horse galloped confidently and soon stopped. Cookie jumped off and looked up at Sakura. She followed Cookie's actions and was soon on her feet.

"_These animals sure are strange… They seem to know where to go and what should I do…" _Sakura thought.

Angel looked at an empty space among the trees. There are more trees further in. Sakura walked towards the empty space and extended her arm. As she had assumed, there was an invisible barrier but to her surprise, it sent and comforting surge down her.

'_Mistress…' _

Sakura jumped back.

"Who is it??!!" She looked around but found no one. She covered her ears and closed her eyes.

'_Mistress…'_

There was the call again. She opened her eyes and her eyes were large, filled with horror. She then slowly took a deep breathe. The call repeated but it was slowly fading away. She concluded that she was just imagining things and quickly rode off with Angel and Cookie in fear.

**On Sakura's Birthday**

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!" Sakura jumped up in shocked from her bed as she heard the door slammed open and a loud shriek.

"UHh…Thank you Tomoyo-chan." The girl replied with a sweat drop on her face. She looked around her room which is filled with cherry blossoms as decoration. Today is the only day she would use cherry blossoms for her room. Bed sheets, curtains, decorative pictures, brushes, clips, practically everything bore a pattern of cherry blossoms. On the other days for the year, the sun, the moon and stars are her theme. At the very most, only a vase of cherry blossoms was allowed.

"May you be happy and healthy always. I wish you would cheer up soon for my days are dull without my lively daughter around me. Your mother would rest in peace then. I hope for the best in your life and may all the angels watch over my beloved daughter," was the blessing from her father.

"Hey, kaijuu! The palace is very quiet without you trampling around. Wish you would perk up soon and kaa-san send her greetings. She wished that you would get over your moodiness and accept that she has gone away. She would watch over you from above. I miss you, my little monster sister." That was her onii-chan's message and also from her mother.

"I'll deal with you later, you meanie!" Sakura mumbled. However, deep in her heart, she was glad to receive a message from her brother and late mother.

"Can I give my little wish now, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up from her blessing cards to find an over excited Tomoyo staring at her.

"Sure…" Her usual tensed face calmed and the ends of her mouth twitch into a small smile.

"I wish that Sakura-chan would always be cute and she would return to her own self soon. I know aunt also wants you to cheer up soon. Oh, mother also asked me to wish you. Her present should arrive a few more days from now. Now, would you like to wear the kimono your father gave you or the new shirt I made today?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.

"Could I have a look at both of them?" Tomoyo squealed and went to Sakura's wardrobe. In one minute, she had extract two attire from the vast amount of clothing. One was the silk kimono with cherry blossoms pattern which matches perfectly with today's theme, also the hair accessories from her father. The other was a dark blue riding habit with patterns of suns, moons and stars.

"You can wear mine on the other days…" Tomoyo said with little hope in her voice.

"I'll wear the kimono today but I'll wear the riding habit tonight. I wish to celebrate my night with Angel and Cookie, so we are going riding." Sakura said. Her cousin's face was quickly brightened and she jumped up with joy.

'_Happy birthday, Mistress…'_

"Huh? Who is it?" Tomoyo looked at her cousin with surprise.

"Who is who?" She inquired her cousin which had her eyes wide open.

"Oh, nothing…Why don't you go out first? I want to change." Sakura quickly changed the topic.

"_If Tomoyo didn't hear it, is it in my mind? But who is it? And why is it calling me mistress??" _She asked herself as she changed.

"_I'll visit the Forbidden Circle today now that I'm ten… I'll find out whom is it…"_

The cherry blossoms spend most of her time that day opening presents and putting them in proper place. She was surprised to find a present from Eriol, Tomoyo's best friend. It was a sky blue sphere, clear and unpolluted. Weirdly, she felt a little tinkling sensation yet soothing when she picked up the ball. It came with a little stand so that it would not roll around. She put it on her dressing table in her room. As she was holding the stand, she felt something smooth under it. She turned it and a blue paper scented with cologne was attached there. She took the paper from the stand and set the ball up. She looked into the paper.

"_Keep my little gift, Sakura. It'll have its uses in the future. Eriol."_


	6. Awakening of the Guardians

**Well, yeah. Long time since I last update this story. As I said in the chapter before after I re-upload, I will continue this story again. I hope you guys will still continue to read!**

**To my reviewers, thank you a million! You know, I have a lot of favorites and alerts but why don't you guys review? It's sort of weird…**

**Dance in the Wind chapter 6**

**Awakening of the Guardians**

**Normal POV**

"Are you going out, Sakura-chan?" The raven haired girl asked the honey browned haired. The latter turned to look at her cousin's worried expression. She gave her a little smile before returning her focus on tying her riding boots. "Yes. Don't worry. I'll be fine with Angel and Cookie…"

"But it's so dark already… Can't you go tomorrow?" Her sparkling violet eyes was filled with anxiety and concern as she continues to postpone her cousin's little trip. She sighed in defeat when Sakura shook her head determinedly. Sakura hardly ever changed her mind when she decides on something.

"It's ok, Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura gaze met the other girl's eyes. Tomoyo gasped as the lively, cheerful yet deep emerald eyes she remembered 6 years ago looked into her own violet ones. Jumping up, Sakura ran out the door, waving gaily to the still stunned girl at the door. "Ittekimasu! I'll be back before dawn!"

"Itterashai!" Tomoyo waved back at her cousin's back as she bounded into darkness of the field towards the stable of the white horse, Angel. The silk of the dark blue riding habit that Tomoyo made for her birthday rustled silently in the wind and camouflaged the honey brown haired girl in the dark well. The wind tugged at the raven hair playfully as she stood there, watching the dark silhouetted until it disappear out of her sight. She smiled gently when she recalled the smile the whole royal family and her missed so much.

'_I wonder what is making her so happy…'_

……**.**

She unlatched the stable door quietly; inhaling the sweet smell cherry blossoms she loved and will always love throughout her life. In a corner stood Angel munching on the straw, white hair plaited with pink cherry blossoms. Sakura smiled gratefully, making a mental note to thank Tomoyo and the others who decorated the stable with cherry blossoms. She tucked a single flower at her ear before getting her saddle and bit to Angel's box. Lifting the saddle, she prepared to place the leather on the broad white back of the horse but it walked away from her. Confused, she walked to the horse but it walked away from her again.

"What's the matter, Angel? It's just a saddle. You've it on your back before…" Sakura asked the horse gently, coaxing it to come to her but it stayed at the corner of the box, away from Sakura and the saddle. It snorted and shook its white head, pawing at the ground. Puzzled by its reaction, she put the saddle down and walked to her horse slowly, humming softly to it. This time, it extended its muzzle to her outstretched hand, letting her rub its nose.

"How about the bit and rein first?" She said to the horse, picking the items slowly and gently so that she would not frighten it. It stayed put and quietly let her slipped on bit and rein into its mouth and over its head.

"There… there…" The honey brown haired girl patted Angel's head. When she stooped down to pick up the saddle again, the horse walked out of the box through the unlocked door. He came to a stop where the horse blanket was kept and neighed softly. Sakura stood at the door, not believing what she was thinking.

'_Does he want me to ride without a saddle today?'_ Sakura thought in amusement. She returned saddle to it's place and extract a thick blanket, thick enough to protect her from the friction when Angel move but not so thick that it would cause discomfort for the horse. She snapped the strap in place and climbed up, feeling the white horse powerful muscle under her. As Sakura adjusted herself to a comfortable position, Cookie the orange cat bounded up and settle in front of her.

"Alright… Let's go. I want to see why okaa-san asked me to go to the Forbidden Circle…" She muttered to the horse and cat, guiding it through the stable door. Once she locked the door with her feet, Angel started walking on its own, giving only moments for Sakura to regain her balance. When she is seated properly, it went faster in its pace, from a walk to a canter and then galloped into the dark forest. As she could not remember clearly the route they took the other day, she let the horse guide her…

'_Mistress…'_

……**.**

Lying on the field behind his room building, the chocolate brown haired boy looked up at the full moon. Though awed by its beauty, he could not help thinking that today's moon was especially big, round and blue. It also gave out an eerie feeling, making the young boy shudder. He turned his gaze to the forest where the rumored Forbidden Circle is. He tried to look through the closely knitted trees but saw nothing except for black darkness. He gasped suddenly when he saw an image of that girl with emerald eyes flashed through on a white creature in his mind. He secretly watched this girl dance every time she had class for three years. The girl that took private classes with his uncle…

'_The beautiful yet sad looking girl…'_

……**.**

Trotting confidently through the dark night, the white horse was like a lamp. It was so white and silky it reflected the moon's light that seeps through the branches. Although she had no idea where she was, Sakura sat calmly on the horse, knowing that it will lead her to where she wants to go. She stroked the orange cat's round head and scratched its ears with one hand while the other held on to the rein to prevent her from losing her balance.

"It was not that far as I remembered…" The honey brown haired girl muttered to herself. But as soon as she finished saying that, the horse came to a halt at that little clearing where she felt the barrier. Cookie jumped down from Angel's back walking through the trees. The girl was confused and did not know what to do. However, the cat stopped and looked at her, expecting her to follow him. She led the horse towards the cat, one hand extended to feel the barrier. To her amazement, she was not stopped by anything.

"I wonder why okaa-san wants me to come here…" She said to the horse that was walking quietly beside her, the orange cat darting in and out of the trees. Sakura thought of the things that had happened these past years as she walked. She realized that a lot of people must be so worried that she is outside the palace. _'Especially onii-chan…'_

"I'll have to go and visit them tomorrow…" She told herself. Sakura felt a little guilty for isolating herself from people who love her for so many years, making them worried. "I'll have to apologize too…"

"…"

Her stroll stopped when she entered a perfectly round clearing. A single cherry blossom tree was in full bloom in the middle and under the tree was something she had never seen before in her life except in picture books. The wind blew gently at her face, making her wonder whether she was dreaming. Angel and Cookie walked up to the majestic beings under the tree and slowly vanished into nothing, leaving the girl shocked and more confused.

She inched her feet slowly towards the beings which she do not know what to call but heavenly beings. One was a manlike-angel. Leaning against the cherry blossom tree, his head droop down which cause his silver bangs to cover his face. His right leg was stretched out while his left was bent, his shoeless foot flat on the ground. His left arm was rested across his abdomen and his right arm fell casually by the side of his right leg. His white robes with a little purple were slightly afloat, caused by the wind. On his chest, an oval purple gemstone was encrusted there. What made Sakura thinks he's an angel was his long silver hair that reached all the way to his extended foot which seem to glow.

On his left, a huge lion lie sleeping on its front paw. The being was not the usual ferocious beast. Like the man on its right, the lion's chest was adorned with a shield of some kind with an oval red gemstone. A similar gemstone was also on its head. It had a long tail that was floating like a feather caught by a string. A pair of large whitish yellow wings was folded by the lion's side.

Sakura stared at the human and beast, so unreal yet so magnificent…

'_Mistress…'_

She snapped out of her trance when that voice resonated in her mind, louder and clearer than those she heard before. Unconsciously, her hand reached out at the two magical beings.

"Who are you?" She whispered to no one in particular. "Where are you?"

'_Right in front of you, Mistress… Close your eyes and listen to your heart…'_

Her eyelids shut as told. Clearing every unnecessary thought, she listened to the wind, the rustle of the leaves on the cherry blossoms trees. She gasped when her inner mind turned blinding white. In the middle of the whiteness, a figure of a man in purple standing beside a gold lion appeared hazily. Sakura was awed to see the awaken form of the two majestic beings.

'_Mistress, we are the Sun and Moon Guardian, under your command. Now awaken our physical form…'_

"How?" a confused Sakura asked without opening her eyes, afraid the beautiful image would disappear.

'_Place your hand on the gems on our chest…'_

She had no choice but to open her eyes. As she suspected, the image vanished. The two beings were still asleep. Following the instruction, she inched slowly to them and placed both of her hands on each of the gem, purple and red. A warm and soothing feeling washed over her.

"Guardian of the Sun and the Moon, I, Kinomoto Sakura as the descendant of Clow, commands you to awake!" Sakura said without knowing what she was doing. The words just feel out like she had been practicing them for her whole life. Both of the magical beings glowed silver then pink before floating to a standing position. Under them, a circle of gold with a star in the middle with a sun and a moon at the star's side appeared. When they were on their feet, a gust of wind accompanied with a clear chime of bell blew by and lifted their heads. Their eyes snapped open, both catlike. The man's eyes were stern looking silver slits while the lion's eyes yellow and warm.

"I am Keroberos, the guardian of the Sun and this is my partner and brother, Yue, the guardian of the Moon." The lion said to the still awed and confused Sakura. Both sun and moon guardian bowed low before the surprised princess.

……**.**

"Xiao Lang! Come in here! What are you doing there?" The boy with chocolate brown eyes jerked awake from his trance and looked at his uncle with a blank look. He stood up mechanically, very positive that someone was using magic in the forest. It was not weak, simple magic neither. It had a very strong aura, too strong, stronger than the usual aura that hangs around his mother, the most powerful Li clan magician. _'At least for now… I will surpass her someday. But what was that I felt just now?'_

"Yes, uncle? What is the matter?" The boy questioned the older man as politely as he could, trying to hide the slight hint of annoyance to be disturbed. Though he had to admit that his uncle has the best temper in the Li family, Syaoran believes every single person in the Li clan has a temper so it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Your mother just called. Apparently, she had arranged an audience with King Kinomoto. You are to go and pay your respect to His Majesty tomorrow." Syaoran's Uncle Loong told him. The young boy sighed loudly and went inside muttering, "Stupid marriage stuff… I'm only 10!"

"Your mother is only doing this for your own good. Now, go to bed or you will not be able to wake up tomorrow. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?" Syaoran rolled his eyes as his uncle ushered him to his bedroom, placing his pajamas on the bed. "Good night, Xiao Lang. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Uncle Loong." Syaoran wished his uncle. Fuming with anger, he practically tore of his shirt and slipped on his pajamas as roughly as he could. He jumped into bed and whipped his blanket over his head. "I would like nothing better than to be late tomorrow! Tonight's dream would be a nightmare!"

……**.**

"Sakura-san will be coming home tomorrow, right?" A brown haired man asked the boy next to him. The latter shrugged, looking at the questioner with a grim smile. "We would never know. You and I both know that she is as stubborn as a mule. Let's just hope she **would** come home tomorrow, otou-san."

"Yes… Oh, tomorrow, I have an audience with the prince of the Li kingdom. Would you join us, Touya-kun?"

**Hooray! I will not tell you when the next update is because I just can't meet the deadline. If I am to be an author, my manager might just go crazy.**

**Twilight Cherry**


	7. Fate of a Princess

**Let's cut the short talk and get to business. I've abandon this story long enough. It's getting a little dusty. Hahaha….**

**Thanks a lot, SnowCharms. I guess an irresponsible writer like me only deserve one review. Well, it's not that I am complaining about it. I am thanking my lucky stars that there is someone as sweet as SnowCharms to leave me a review.**

**Dance in the Wind chapter 7**

**Fate of a Princess**

**Normal POV**

The girl's footsteps were muted by the thick carpets as she walked down the large empty corridors. Her destination was those large oak doors at the end of the hallway where her father would anticipate her arrival. Her heartbeats were increasing steadily as she neared the doors, adrenaline coursing through her petite body. She wanted to chew on her lips but reminded herself that it was not princess-like to bit her lips when she's nervous. Taking a few deep breathe, she pushed the heavy doors open.

"Announcing the arrival of the Princess of Kinomoto kingdom!" The voice of the doorman rang out through the large hall she had just entered, acknowledging the man sitting at the throne at the far end of the room. The servant then vanished from the room like a puff of smoke, leaving the princess and the king alone.

"Okaidinasai, Sakura-san," The king greeted the girl gently. His arms were outstretched, eyes warm and loving. The princess threw herself into the welcoming embrace.

"Tadaima, otou-san." She muttered into the thick folds of their clothes. The king stroked his daughter's silky auburn hair, savoring the feel between his fingers. How long had it been since he had last hugged his daughter and petted her like this?

"How are you, my cherry blossoms? We missed you so much." The Kinomoto kingdom's ruler asked her when she had pulled herself out of the hug and settled herself on her father's lap.

"I'm fine, otou-san. I'm sorry for not coming home for so many years." Her green eyes were filled with guilt. She could tell how much her father had worried over her for these past years. The kind king accepted her apologies with a loving smile and a kiss on her cheek.

"Had you finished what you wanted to learn?" The king inquired.

"Well, Ryu-sensei said I had but I wish to further continue my dancing lessons to a higher stage, otou-san." She explained. The king's expression dropped into a sad smile.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Sakura-san. It is time you learn on how to become a proper princess. The neighboring kingdom, the Li kingdom had sent their proposal for your hand in marriage." The king said softly as the princess in his arms stiffened. Her glowing face turned to a cold emotionless one.

"An arranged marriage, otou-san?" Her voice was quavering slightly. The king could only nod solemnly.

"I understand. It is the duty of a princess to protect the peace of her country." The princess quoted the sentence she once heard from a noble. She knew that this was her fate. It was something called _noblesse oblige_. The Kinomoto king was shocked by her understanding in matters for a girl of only ten. He was reluctant to hand over her daughter to some stranger man but in order to keep the peace between two kingdom, this is what a king must sacrifice; his daughter.

"When?" She asked quietly, her eyes were now lowered. The king had no intention of looking into her eyes too, fearing his own heart would break. Instead, he pulled her to his chest, circling his arms around her protectively.

"When you turn eighteen, my love."

"I…see."

"It's alright, my dear. The Li's are good peoples. Your mother was once part of the Li clan too. She would agree to this." The king tried to soothe his daughter's heavy duties but he could not help that painful, cracking feeling of his own heart at the thought of sending away his beloved daughter, the gift he received from his dear deceased wife.

"Daijoubu yo, otou-san. Zettai ni daijoubu yo…" The young girl reached up to her father's sad face and caressed it with her small hands. The king leaned into the comfort of those small, warm hands. This girl understand too much of the world, he thought silently.

"Oh, the boy you are supposed to marry is coming today. Would you like to stay and have a look at your future husband?" The king asked gently. Sakura considered this for a moment before shaking her head.

"If really I am to marry this boy, looking at him would not change anything. I would like to excuse myself for now, otou-san." King Kinomoto nodded understandingly, realizing that his daughter need time to completely accept this even though she had said that she understood. He sighed before dismissing her, kissing her on her forehead. She gave him a strong smile and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the hall.

'_Nadeshiko, am I doing the right thing?'_ The king silently thought. The king knew the answer even before he felt the vague presence of his wife. He looked up at the beautiful lady floating in front of him.

'_We promised the Li clan. It's alright if it is Sakura-chan…'_ She told her husband. The serene lady gazed down at her husband and smiled. She was a beautiful woman. The king often thought that his wife was an angel that had just descended from heaven to bring happiness to his life. Looking at her now, his thought was in fact a reality.

"Yes, we did promise… But it is rather hard, even for me when my parents told me about our arranged marriage."

'_Oh? You are telling me that you didn't like the idea of me being your wife?'_ The graceful face warped into a teasing grin, eyes glinting mischievously. Sitting at the edge of the table lightly, she folded her arms and faked a pout.

"At first. But who would have thought that I would fall head over heels over you at first sight? In fact, who wouldn't? You were such a beauty. Even now…" King Kinomoto said honestly. A clear laughter rang out of the spirit lady. She knew that was not flatteries because this man, her husband, is known for being bad at lying.

"I missed you, Nadeshiko…" The king reached his hand towards his beloved wife's face. Although in reality, he could not feel the smooth texture of his wife's face except empty air, he could feel the heat radiating from her semi-transparent form. His eyes that were usually filled with gentleness were covered with sadness. Being a kind and understanding person, he never complained about anything in his life. The only time he questioned God was when Nadeshiko left him at such a young age.

'_It can't be help… He loves me more. I'll come visit again sometimes…' _She whispered, leaning forward to kiss her husband. For an instant, the king thought he felt his wife soft, velvety lips on his but when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

……**.**

The princess with auburn-colored hair ran down the hall as soon as she properly closed the door behind her. She had no idea where she intended to run to but her feet knew the way. When she stopped in front of those mahogany doors, she was panting slightly. Pushing the heavy doors, it revealed everything that was familiar to her. The shoe cabinet, the grand piano, the carved chairs and the large windows that looked out to the blooming cherry blossoms trees in the garden.

The only thing that was not familiar was a man in pure white robes sitting at the window seat. His hair was a long trailing silver snake that fell neatly beside his bare feet. He who had been staring out at the pink flowers turned at the instant the girl burst in. Though it was not a familiar sight to the girl, the man fitted the room perfectly as if he was made to match the room. The man was not out of place at all. In fact, he looked like an angel who had just came down from heaven to beautify this room.

"Mistress…" He got up and greeted the girl with a hand over his left shoulder, like a knight greeting a princess. His face was blank and emotionless. The princess, on the other hand, had hidden her face by looking down on the floor. There was a moment of silent. He staggered a little when a strong force pushed him back to the seat just when he was about to approach the girl. Looking down, the girl had launched herself at him and was crying into his lap. Unsure of what to do, he reached hesitantly towards the girl's head before patting it softly as she sobbed freely.

'_Yue…'_ The man looked up at the soft voice that called his name. His eyes widen for a second as he could not believe his eyes.

"Nadeshiko-sama…" There were slight emotions that entered his voice, unlike when he had called the princess. There were tinge of longings and adorations laced with confusions. The lady smiled down at him and caressed his head very motherly-like before wiping the tears off from the cheeks of the girl, now asleep on the man's lap. She brushed the auburn bangs from her face and kissed the young girl's damp cheek lightly but lovingly.

'_Watch over my Sakura-chan, Yue…'_ She whispered before fading into thin air. Her presence lingered slightly longer than her form before it vanished completely from the room but it was long enough to hear what the man had to say.

"Yes, Nadeshiko-sama…" A sad smile graced the face of the man as he looked down at the girl that was sleeping peacefully after crying her heart out.

……**.**

"Announcing the arrival of His Royal Highness, the Prince of Li Kingdom, Li Syaoran-sama and his uncle Ryu-sama," the words of the doorman rang through the hall once again for that day. Following his words, a boy with messy chocolate hair and grumpy face entered the hall with a middle aged man that bore an expression that was the complete opposite of the young boy.

"Your Highness," they knelt before the king as they greeted him. The king smiled gently before motioning them to stand. He chuckled quietly as noticed his son sending glares at the young prince who was doing the same. As usual, his son is overly protective over his sister, chasing away every single boy that tries to approach her. This boy was no difference from the others even if he is the prince of the Li kingdom. The man standing beside the prince was also smiling widely.

"It had been a long time since we last met, Kinomoto-sama." Ryu said politely. The king nodded, remembering the day they first met like it happened just yesterday.

"It was during Nadeshiko and my engagement party, wasn't it? You were with Yelan-san to escort my lovely wife to me." The king stated with a wide smile on his face. He clearly recalled that Ryu had sent him similar looks that was on his nephew now for taking their precious cousin Nadeshiko. But as they were all grown up, they understood the necessity of the marriage and accepted that Nadeshiko was happy with him.

"Yes…" The man smiled at the memory as well.

"Now, back to proper matters, Yelan had sent the letter to you, I presumed?" Ryu inquired.

"Ah, yes. I had already discussed the matter with my daughter and had received her consent." The king replied, hiding all his sadness of the thought of parting with his daughter behind a kind smile. The teen boy standing next to the king turned towards his father in surprise.

"Otou-san!" The shocked prince looked at his father. The king did not reply with words but with a small smile and a nod. His eyes were clouded with sadness as well.

"Sakura-san will be alright, Toya-kun." The king whispered so quietly only the prince beside him could hear him. He gave his son's hand a warm squeeze before turning back to his audience.

"As promised, she will reach the Li kingdom on her eighteenth birthday to be Syaoran-kun's bride." The king gave the still scowling young boy a gentle smile. The reluctant boy did not smile in return but he said nothing either. He kept his face in a frown and mouth sealed.

"We'll look forward to it then. Will your daughter grace us with her presence today?" The man that was second only to the queen in the Li kingdom asked.

"Unfortunately, my daughter is not available currently. I'm sorry for the let down." The king answered politely.

"Well, it certainly is unfortunate but we shall not trouble Your Majesty. Please excuse us for now." Ryu bowed politely before retreating. His nephew gave a short but quick bow as well and rushed after his uncle. The Kinomoto kingdom's king laughed silently at the boy's eagerness to escape this place as if this palace was haunted. He seemed like a nice boy on the overall to the king despite the hate glare he was sending at both the king and his son. He would be a fine husband to his dear daughter. That fact made the kind king's worried heart less heavy.

"Sakura really accepted it?" The prince that was in his teens asked his father for confirmation when there were no more people in the hall except for the two of them. The king nodded solemnly.

"It must be hard on her as well though but she's a strong girl. She'll be alright." The king muttered, repeating what he had said earlier. The engaged princess's brother could only agree in silence. She was fragile as glass but she was also strong, possibly stronger than any one else in this castle. That was his sister.

**Okay! I've finished my exams and this is what I promised! I'll try my best to work on this story as well as the others! I will not abandon this anymore! So please read and review! ^_^**

**Oh, please do tell me what you think of the little part on Nadeshiko and Fujitaka. I kind of like these two together being playful and such. Nadeshiko-san is such a beautiful lady. Really, a pure Yamamoto Nadeshiko.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Twilight Cherry**


End file.
